


Lost in the Embrace

by MundaneChampagne, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, Gen, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: What to do when an asari matriarch won't take you seriously? Matriarch Avanti has a few ideas up her sleeve.





	Lost in the Embrace

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, I recently met a matriarch, and I, uh, met the embrace of eternity soon after. Since then we have “embraced” a handful of times in two months, and I think I want it to be more, but when I suggested going for dinner, she laughed. What can I say to prove that my offer for dinner (and more) is serious? Or am I wasting my time with a matriarch who won’t see me for anything other than a 32 year old human? Sincerely, Lost in the Embrace_

 

 

Oh, LitE, I feel for you. I really do.

Having lived as long as your beloved, I can say for certain that it can be hard to see each life for the small universe that it is. Because asari live so long in a galaxy of people who have less time than we, we’ve learned how to cope with the inevitable loss, and also the inevitable perception that shorter lives mean less.

It seems like your matriarch has lost the way a little.

Our philosophy of siari has similar analogues in other species. In particular, siari is very similar to an ancient human tradition called stoicism. In both schools of thought, we learn to embrace each moment as it comes, to hold it dear, and to understand that because something may be ephemeral, that it is no less precious.

In your thirty two years, you have undoubtedly had experiences that an asari matriarch has never had. Being a human, you’ve discovered that you are not alone in the universe, and have had to change your beliefs to understand and adapt to the galactic community you’ve found yourself in. How fascinating, to have one’s worldview completely upended!

I would suggest going deeper than just a simple meld. While melding, offer more of yourself–beliefs, values, fears and hopes. And outside of the meld, do the same. Force your matriarch to see you as a person, and not a small insect. For you are a life in the same way that she is, and there is always more to be learned from others.

Of course, she may not be interested in anything deeper. Communicate. Make your intentions clear. If she is not interested in more, than she is not interested–but she must be making this decision based on the fact of your personhood–and not based on the fact that you simply do not live as long.

Matriarch Avanti ✿ 


End file.
